Movie Night
by MelStitch
Summary: Remember when Rigby wouldn't help Mordecai with Death's son Thomas and chose to watch a movie at Eileen's place instead? Well, this is what went down.


Rigby hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Eileen asked popping the disc into the laptop.

"Just Mordecai. Trying to dump Death's kid on me."

"Death?"

"Yah, we babysat for him before."

Eileen's eyes shone.

"Wow! That's so cool."

She couldn't really imagine Rigby responsible enough to take care of a child, but to be asked by Death, that was amazing.

"Nah, not really. It was such a pain. Turns out Thomas is this 300 year old demon."

Rigby noticed Eileen's blank look.

"No, not that Thomas. Baby Thomas."

"Oh," Eileen said blinking.

For a few brief moments she had pictured the temp as an other-worldly creature.

"So, Mordecai's babysitting again?"

"Yep," Rigby answered rubbing one of his eyes.

Eileenn looked down at the laptop as the movie's opening screen came one. She remembered what Rigby had said on the phone.

"So, you'd rather be watching a movie on a small laptop screen with me than helping your friend out and looking after a demon spawn?"

To Eileen, the choice was clear. She'd take an exciting adventure with a centuries old child over her small apartment and rented DVD any day of the week. Rigby looked at her like she was dumb.

"Uh, yah. Babysitting's hard enough as it is, even without worrying about your soul."

Eileen rolled her eyes. Of course. She had forgotten about Rigby's "no work" work ethic. His laziness was going to get him in big trouble someday. Rigby scooted closer to her to see the screen better. She blushed. For now, his laziness was keeping him next to her and that was ok.

"What movie is this?" Rigby asked.

"A horror flick."

Eileen was proud of herself for bypassing all the rom-coms she had seen. She had assumed that Rigby would be cool with a scary movie and it wouldn't feel so much like a date and he would relax. While she was adjusting the volume on the laptop Rigby was busy panicking.

There was no way in hell he was about to run out now. He would lose serious man points and he would never hear the end of it from Mordecai. He was still raking on him about the whole British taxi thing. 'Ok, just breathe," he thought to himself. Eileen was a quiet, shy, girl who would probably freak out more than he would. Maybe if he was lucky, he would play the part of masculine hero who comforts her as she got scared. His ego could be saved yet.

"You're not gonna get scared and cry are you?" Rigby asked laughing.

"Oh, I hope not," Eileen answered as the opening credits began fading in and out across the screen to ominous music.

As the first couple characters came on a white bar appeared in the top corner of the screen. 'Battery low,' it flashed.

"What?" Eileen huffed. "I swear I charged it last night." She paused the movie. "Sorry, Rigby. I need to find the cord for this thing."

Eileen moved the computer to Rigby's lap and stood to go find the missing object. Oddly enough, Rigby missed her presence almost immediately.

'Oh get a grip. She was warm now you're cold. It's the same thing as a blanket.' But, that still didn't make him feel better, so he silently wished she would hurry up for the 35 seconds she was gone.

"Sorry about this," she apologized as she bent to plug the cord into the outlet.

"It's fine," Rigby said.

Eileen bit her lip. Already this movie idea was turning sour. There was no way that he would ever come over again. Eileen turned the laptop and added the cord. She tried turning it back but it wouldn't move.

"Uh, oh," she mumbled.

"What now?" Rigby groaned.

"The cord's too short to let the laptop turn around," Eileen explained.

Rigby looked at the cord. The outlet was on their left, and connecter on the laptop was on its right. The screen would be sideways the whole time.

"We can still watch it," Rigby said scooting all the way to the end of the couch.

"Come here," he beckoned.

Eileen slowly sat next to him unsure if she was close enough or too close. She soon got her answer.

"No, closer," Rigby said.

He pulled Eileen to him until she was in his lap. Then he turned her around. He was leaning against the armrest with his chest flush against her back.

"Well, aren't you going to play it?" he asked.

'Play what?' Eileen thought. All coherent trains of thought flew off their tracks the second Rigby's arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

"Eileen," Rigby said again, his breath hitting the back of her neck.

It jumpstarted her.

"Oh, yah. Sorry," she apologized.

She clicked the play button and placed the laptop on her lap, the screen now facing to the right. Eileen slowly let out a breath and prayed Rigby couldn't hear her pounding heart. Rigby was silently wishing the same thing.

He had clearly made a dumb suggestion. Now, he was cuddling her. He smirked to himself. There was no way Eileen was not freaking out. He knew about her crush on him, but he never acted on it. Sure, Eileen had some good moments but he doubted she would ever really be his type.

A jump scare scene came on and Rigby accidentally flinched, squeezing Eileen closer to him. 'Uh-oh' he thought. Eileen chuckled. Nope, hadn't gone by unnoticed. Although mere moments later she did the same thing, even squealing a little. Rigby smiled to himself and laid his chin on her head. Now, they were even.

All through the movie, each time one of them got scared they both mentally tallied it up. By the end of the movie they had their answer.

"You flinched one time more than me," Eileen claimed.

"What!? No way! You flinched one time more than me!" Rigby swore.

"I counted that time you jumped and tried to cover it up with a cough," Eileen said.

"But, what about that time you covered your eyes!" Rigby countered.

"I was just rubbing them!" she insisted.

Even though they were arguing, Eileen was happy. She was more comfortable with Rigby now than she had ever been. And his proximity was so natural she wasn't scared or nervous. It was nice.

"Be careful Rigby," Eileen giggled turning around completely to face him," a chair might come and get you,"

Rigby frowned. He was already catching heat for a car, there was no way he was adding a chair to the list.

"It just surprised me. I wasn't scared, there's a difference."

Rigby had been so wound up during the movie that when a character had knocked over a barstool, he unconsciously had gripped Eileen tighter.

"It's gonna get ya," Eileen teased, wiggling her fingers in his face.

"Well, I'm gonna get you," Rigby growled.

"Huh?"

Before Eileen had time to react, Rigby pushed her backwards on the sofa and started tickling her. Eileen was laughing so much that her eyes teared up. She tried to tickle Rigby back, but he was surprisingly not ticklish. However, seeing her try to defend herself from his attacks was funny to watch and he found himself laughing along with her. When Mordecai opened Eileen's apartment door he found Eileen on the couch with Rigby leaning over her, and both of them smiling at each other like they were seeing each other for the first time.

"Uh," he started.

Rigby fell off the sofa in his hurry to get out of the position his best friend had found him in.

"Sorry, um, Benson was looking for you and I told him I knew where you were. But, I can tell him you're busy or something," Mordecai said rubbing the back of his neck.

"No, no, I'm coming!" Rigby panicked.

He started shoving Mordecai out the door, throwing a "See you later Eileen," and a genuine smile over his shoulder. As soon as the door closed Eileen grabbed the nearest pillow and squealed into it. Outside in the cart, Rigby asked Mordecai,

"How was Thomas?"

"A monster as usual. Had to take CJ with me and she twisted her ankle."

"Leave it to you to break you lady. Why'd you bring her anyway?"

"She insisted," Mordecai said turning a corner.

Rigby had remembered that Eileen's glasses had fallen off in their tumble and he had found himself frozen in her gaze. Due to the unusual silence Mordecai looked slyly at Rigby and found him grinning.

"So, Eileen huh?"

"Stop talking!"


End file.
